Shards of evil
by The Cameraman
Summary: The combining of the goddesses and the shattering of the twilight mirror... how could those events be combined?
1. Chapter 1Prolouge

I do not own the legend of zelda or fire emblem

Shards of Evil 

Prolouge: Come and see the way of things

On San Catalina island, California, outside the city of Avalon, There is an eight story house in a neighbourhood of ranch houses by the house was designed to have as little ground area as possible. Up a small hill, there is a bee farm. The Grant family owns both estates. Mr Grant owns a honey company, and he works on the hives constantly. Mrs Grant is an ex-cop. They had 5 children.

The oldest, Dustin, has moved out and lives in an apartment in town. He is already 26 and is working as a doctor in a medical clinic.

The second oldest, Bethy, is just about to go into college. She is vain, captain of the Archery club, and the queen bee of the high school at age 17.

The third oldest, Storm, is a Hetocheric synesthete with sound-color Synesthesia. He and Dustin enjoy the ocean and the beach. Only Dustin knows the 15 year old's condition.

The fourth oldest, Isaia, is the baby of the family, though not the youngest, at 13. He is determined to be a programmer when he grows up, and he is always on the computer.

The yougest, Zyta, is 12 and very moody. She just is ateention seeking, and can always get it from their Labs Darci and Kobi, and the family Havana Brown, Chaos.

As this story takes place, the parents are away on a buisness trip to sell their products in Argentina, so Dustin is running the house for 4 months.

* * *

In Hyrule, something has happened. When the twilight mirror broke, the triforce in Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf split. the triforce shards found their way to new hosts, and a triforce of wisdom, courage, and power is in every species that walks the land. Twenty years later, Zelda has left hyrule to the rumored land of terminus to look for link, and Auru has claimed title of acting regent until Little Kalea is old enough to be queen of hyrule.

with the triforce being in three humans, three hylians, three zora, three goron, three twili, three of the now-replenished sheikah, and three Oocca, and nobody knows who has it. Not all of them are worthy, not all are responsible with their force, and not all know they even have it.

* * *

In tellius, Soren has returned from his journey, but Ike and Ranulf have stayed behind to make new lives. Lady Micaiah has put him, being the son of the late king, on the seat of ambassador to goldoa.

Sanaki has set up an ambassadorial system between the nations. The rules are simple: the leader chooses a person to represent them in each country, and they convey the descisions and discussions of the royalty.

* * *

Chapter 1 : LEVEL 1

A short figure in a hood and cloak went down a dark alley. Of course, the alley was always dark because the REALM was always dark. He took out a laptop and adjusted it's webcam so the man on the other end could see him.

"My lord, I have finally 'gotten the hang of it' as they say... I have nearly perfected the transit. I will show you the results soon."

"Very good... tell our spies to surround any unsuspecting cover in anywhere near here. I don't want to be caught off guard. Explain the device again for me."

"The electric interference in where they are thought to be electric will nullify their skills. In the shockwave of the EMP, They will be reduced to the beginning of their first tier, and will have little stats. we will cripple the enemy and send in the lighter troops. I myself will colect and bring here. But... there's a wee problem."

"What is it?"

"The spere of magic, boss. I might drop one or two."

"I don't care, as long as some are delivered alive. Hopefully I've got enough serum for while I perfect the old man's drug."

"As you say, my lord"

* * *

In Tanith's chambers, Tanith was having a bad day. None of her swords or lances felt balanced, even on ground. Someone had stolen her ornamental armor and her steel greatlance, and she was very ornery. It was like being temporarily reduced to a recruit with no skill, just a spark of passion quickly doused by nervousness. She took a gulp of vodka-spiked coffee, but  
she felt no better.

Across the hall, the ambassador of Stefan's country, Garroan, whose name was Liron, was practicing his skill with his hand axe. He also felt weak. His muscles weren't strong enough to swing the axe with much result, his skill was depleted, and he felt like a sluggish fighter, not the Warrior he was for his country. He felt extremely unlucky. Like he was on the first day of training.

Like he was back on level one.


	2. Chapter 2

CJ: Uh... hi... the cameraman isn't here today... something about pancakes.

I guess I'll just, uh, read the disclaimer. Yeah, that's good...

The Cameraman does not own the Legend of zelda, Fire emblem, As you're up, or the real-life city of avalon, San catalina, California.

The Burger factory is fictional, But the schools aren't

...

* * *

Shards of evil

Chapter 2: A crashed meeting

**June 28, Last summer**

**Avalon, California**

**10:23 am**

First, a verbal map of the Grant house. The first floor is the garage, poking out of the side of a hill. The second floor is the guest area and mudroom, and the area where crates of honey products are kept before delivery. Kitchen and dining rooms are on the third floor. The fourth floor is the den and video-game room, along with the side room where all the supplies for the pets are kept. The fifth floor is the guest room, currently occupied by Dustin, and Zyta's room. Isaiaand Storm share the sixth floor bedroom, and right next to that is a large room full of computers and electronics, also known as "Isaia's lair". The seventh floor has Bethy's room, Dustin's family medical room, and Mr Grant's office. The eighth floor has the Master bedroom, bathroom, and Mrs. Grant's sewing room. On top of the roof is an area full of plants, including peonys, a japanese maple, pansies, and a slew of alice sundews and venus flytraps.

* * *

"What do you want today, sugar?"

"I'd like a double cheeseburger with grilled onions, bacon, lettuce, lots of mayo, and worshteshire sauce, medium well, an extra-large order of fries, and two bottles of cream soda, please. Did you get all that, Gabrielle?"

"I can't see why anybody in thier right mind would eat so much, Storm, but ok then!"

Gabriell walked away form Storm's table at the hole-in-the-wall diner _The Burger Factory_. as he drummed on the table. He was wearing tan shorts and a blue tee shirt with a red cross with a white border- the flag of Iceland. Storm had one from every country, including commonweaths. He liked coming to _the Burger Factory. _The service was fast, the waiters and cooks were memorable, and all the middle shoolers and high schoolers frequented this place. The Avalon High was across the street, and a block down was Avalon middle school.

The bell rang by the door, and another sophomore stepped into the diner.

"Hey, Eddie! Eddie Kwan! C'mere and sit down!" Eddie walked to the table and pulled up a chair. Eddie took a small, dark blue mable out of his pocket and slipped it to Storm under the table. That was a signal that the coast was clear, they could talk freely.

"How's recruition for the sharks? Does Andy have the situation under control? Any news from our agent?" The sharks were Storm's paintball team. They had a large paintball war spanning all of july over the entire island. The last two years, the Sharks had won. But now, the Beasts seemed to be getting better weapons.

Eddie said"We have enough people, but weve found out a paintball shop opening in Two Harbor is sponsopring the beasts with pump action guns, sixguns, and new sub machine paintball guns.

"Well then, we have a little job for my little brother..." Storm said, and left the restaurant. Gabrielle came to Edd's table and handed him the food, which he promptly inhaled.

* * *

**Eddois, Tin county, Begnion**

**11:58 am**

"I see where they have the main meeting. There are two sellswords with machetes and a pegasus knight, and i think there is an archer in the trees." said Cals to her longbow-toting partner, Nilko. "if we can distract them with my magic, tell Fin, Fargo, and Prince to storm the other guards, and you climb the tree, slay the archer, steal the bow (its proboably better than your beat-up longbow) and snipe any resistance. We want the representatives _alive_, Nilko. Handsome profit for either slave labour or- dare i say it - ransom." Nilko nodded, and ran to the trees.

At that moment, the assembly gates opened, and Giffca, Sanaki, Soren, The Crimean representative Subira, Liron, Naseala, and the representative of Pheonicis, a hawk laguz called Almos came into the circle where all discussions took place in the region. Today's topic was the depletion of strength in the army of all countries, except Crimea and Begnion.

"We all know the topic, right?"sanaki said. "Well, I have a theory. Our sages felt that magic was being used in this. However, they said"

"Look"shouted Giffca. He pointed to a flash of fire creeping over the fence.

"Okay, nobody panic!"said Naseala "Soren, I assume you still have that elwind tome?" Soren slipped out from his robe and elwind, scribbled a small diagram on the ground, and stepped inside, did a complicated hand motion, and nearly blew the fence down with a strong blast of wind.

"Hey!" shouted the guard to the man with two trench knives sitting on top of the fence "You aren't supposed to be here!" Two more men hopped over the fence. Prince took out a Tornado and Fin unsheathed a stormsword and started to hack away at the guards. Fargo ent over to the senators and threatened them to stay put. Prince and Fin were unaware backup was coming, but it never reached them: Nilko was extremely talented with a bow. One soldier, in fact it was aran, hid behind a bush.

As Nilko Dropped to the ground, Cals hopped the fence and walked toward the senators. "Please drop the weapons I know you smuggled here." Soren dropped an elwind and a rexfire, giffca dropped a Kard, Naseala dropped another Kard, Sanaki had dumbly come unarmed, Liron dropped a hand axe and an iron axe, Almos dropped a crossbow, and Subira threw down not only a steel bardiche and a Venin edge, but also a Stiletto, a Scimitar, a mace, and even a pair of brass knuckles.

"Prince, Nilko, Fin. Guard the hostages. If the laguz transform... use the shrimp's rexfire and elwind. Fargo, come with me. We have a castle to plunder.

* * *

**Hyrule castle town, Laranyu province, Hyrule**

**12:02 pm**

"Any word from Zelda, Shad?"

"No, Auru. Nothing at all. However there is other news."

"Hm?"

"The explorers in the west have succesfully stated that there is a ocean beyond the mountains, and there are Zoras, proboably exiled years ago, living there. They are not hostile, but do not want to becme part of Hyrule."

"Good. Go back to your studies, Shad."

"Yes, Sir." Shad bowed out of the room.

"Oh, Goddess, this place is so fucking boring."

* * *

**Avalon, California**

**2:51 pm**

"Hey Isaia! Got an update!" Said Storm as he walked into Isaia's Lair. Isaia quickly closed a link on his computer and turned around in his swivel chair to face his big brother. "Reading As You're Up again?"

"Cameron Livesley and Chris Spain are hilarious! I can't help it!"

"Anyway, we need to take he experimentals out of the vault"

"The e-expermentals? Those are for dire curcumstances only! They could... kill somebody! Then the paintball will be discouraged!"

"I. dont. CARE!"

"O-okay..."

Storm left the room, and opened the tab with As Youre Up on it. "Hee hee... that sausage flag..."

* * *

CJ:plz respond! plz review!

Me: Ah... that was a good pancake festival... IF YOU WANT THIS IN COMIC FORM I CAN OPEN A DEVIANTART I AM OK ARTIST PLZ SAY SO IN UR REVIEW!

Me: oh, and could you give me ideas for the harry pitter fanfic im writing? it involves american wizards and their school!


End file.
